The present invention generally relates to a surgical support apparatus for use in performing a surgical procedure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a docking system for interchanging retractor support arms having different configurations and cross sections.
A surgical support apparatus is typically disposed about a surgical site. The surgical support apparatus usually includes a field post clamped to a surgical table. The field post extends upwardly from the surgical table. A support member is clamped to the field post and extends over the surgical table.
Typically, a clamp is attached to the end of the support member. One example of such a clamp is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,899,629 and 6,264,396. The clamp, in turn, engages pivot balls that are attached to two support arms. The pivot balls allow each of the support arms to be independently positioned in selected positions about the surgical site. The support arms provide the required support for mounting retractors and other surgical apparatus about the surgical site.
One drawback to the assembly of the clamp cooperating with the two support arms is that the assembly is sold as a set. To use a different configuration of support arms, another set of support arms including the clamp must typically be purchased. The cost of purchasing an additional set may be prohibitive to obtaining the differently configured support arms that would be useful when performing certain surgical procedures.
Additionally, the clamp typically comes with support arms that cooperate with that manufacturer's surgical equipment. Typically, one manufacturer's surgical equipment is not compatible with another manufacturer's surgical equipment. Oftentimes, a hospital or clinic must decide on a single supplier for its retractor support equipment. While choosing one supplier at any particular time may not be detrimental to the health care provider, over time another manufacturer may develop better equipment which is incompatible with the current manufacturer's equipment, thereby precluding the use of better equipment.